infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Road
"End of the Road" is the 35th and penultimate story mission in Infamous. Synopsis After resting in the graveyard near Trish's burial sight, Cole makes his way to the First Sons' base of operations. John tells Cole he has a bomb full a sleeper agents, but mentions that he can't get close enough unless Cole takes out the anti-aircraft guns. After destroying all the guns, John tells Cole to get to a safe distance and drops the bomb on the base once Cole is clear. Unfortunately, the First Sons having already loaded a truck with the Ray Sphere, escape John and Cole. The two follow them to a boat, with John theorizing that they know Cole's weaknesses to water. John orders Cole to stop them while he lands the helicopter. Cole makes his way through the harbor defeating a large amount First Son soldiers until he finally reaches the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere Upon reaching the Ray Sphere, Cole may choose to either activate it or destroy it. Destroying the Ray Sphere (Good Karma) If Cole chooses to destroy the Ray Sphere, he performs Lightning Storm upon the Ray Sphere, and it cracks open and releases a surge of energy, sucking in and tearing John apart. Cole does not gain any benefits aside from additional Good karma, and the normal experience for finishing a major mission. Activating the Ray Sphere (Evil Karma) If Cole chooses to activates it, he believes it will grant him additional powers. John attempts to stop Cole, but it is too late. The Ray Sphere releases a surge of energy, but the blast is inferior to the original. Cole is awarded with additional Battery core, black and red lightning and is permanently locked at the Infamous rank. Cole also gains additional Experience points and four battery cores for activating the Ray Sphere. Trivia *No matter which choice Cole makes, John is killed by the Ray Sphere. *Activating the Ray Sphere with Good karma gains reaps no benefits whatsoever. You get weaker due to not activating it while Cole is under Evil karma. Also, you are automatically locked to the rank of inFamous for the rest of the game, regardless of your previous karma rank. If Cole's rank is inFamous, however, prior to activating the Ray Sphere, he gains four additional battery cores. *Kessler approves if Cole activates the Ray Sphere, and disapproves if he destroys it. ﻿ *Cole activating the Ray Sphere is considered non-canon. *Military planes will be seen flying around, dropping bombs on the city. Moya tells Cole that they are cutting a path for ground troops. This alludes to the events that occur in the DC comics. **Cole is able to hit these planes with his attacks, and conduct electricity through them. He cannot completely destroy them however. **The jets seem to resemble Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptors, and appear to traveling at supercruising speed, as seen from the visible afterburners. * This mission will change the result of the Infamous 2 mission, "Past Decisions." Gallery EOTR 1.jpg EOTR 2.jpg EOTR 3.jpg EOTR 4.jpg EOTR 5.jpg EOTR 6.jpg EOTR 7.jpg EOTR 8.jpg EOTR 9.jpg EOTR 10.jpg EOTR 11.jpg part 2 Screenshot 2016-01-10 17-56-03.png Video walkthrough InFamous 1 - mission "End of the Road" (Evil) ﻿ Category:Story missions in Infamous